Mars Base
The Mars Base is one of eight playable arenas in the PC and Xbox versions of Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction. Based inside an experimental space colony on the planet Mars, it is the final arena to be unlocked in the game, and is unlocked along with Stage 8 of "Competition" mode. Appearance and Hazards This arena features many hazards which take advantage of its space location and technology. One of the most notable features is an Airlock, activated by a switch next to a large door. When a robot or object is forced past the door after it has been opened, the door shuts behind them, and the Airlock is opened, blasting the affected robot/object off into space. However, the Airlock is susceptible to malfunctioning on occasions - when this happens, both doors open at the same time, causing everything nearby to be sucked towards it, making the Airlock very dangerous for all robots. There is also a Waste Disposal Unit which functions as a pit and is activated by driving over or forcing an opponent onto its sliding doors. When this happens, an alarm sounds, and the two sliding doors open beneath the robot, causing it to drop into the Waste Disposal Unit and be instantly eliminated. Other futuristic hazards include an anti-gravity switch which temporarily disables gravity in the arena, causing robots to float to the roof for several seconds before being sent crashing down again, as well as a Positronic Inversion Shield which propels robots great distances once they drive into or are forced into it. Whilst the Shield mostly serves well for flipping robots or causing internal damage, it can also sometimes hurl them over the side wall and into a deep shaft outside the arena, which eliminates the affected robots after a long fall. The arena is also littered with large crates, which can be easily shoved aside and act as an additional obstacle. It also features four CPZs, housing Sergeant Bash, Sir Killalot, Matilda and Shunt respectively. Uniquely, these CPZs are completely enclosed in box-like structures, and behind laser barriers. They are only opened at certain times, such as when the competitor robots drive near them, and can often close again with a robot trapped inside the CPZ with a certain House Robot. The latter makes staying in these CPZs even more hazardous than usual. Trivia *Robots which are blasted out of the Airlock can often be seen from the large window at one end of the arena, floating above the Martian landscape. *This is the only arena in the game with no conventional entry gates. Instead, for Endurance battles, the robots are beamed into the centre of the arena via teleportation. Glitches *When the anti-gravity switch is activated, a glitch can force players to suddenly disappear through the roof itself. While this technically keeps the player in the battle, it renders the player's robot unable to move; the camera merely pans away from the arena and shows the exterior of the Mars Base. Category:Arenas in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)